


Comics

by dean_n_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, darcy made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_n_pie/pseuds/dean_n_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam works in a bookstore. Gabriel comes in and buys nothing but comic books. In exorbitant amounts, at that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comics

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore blame darcy this just happened.
> 
> I get the award for most uncreative title and worst summary yay

"Young Avengers?" Sam said, raising an eyebrow. Gabriel frowned across the counter, hands on his hips. 

"For your information, Winchester," he said snidely, "they are the pinnacle of creative hero literature right now. And the last bit ended on a cliffhanger."

"Pinnacle? That's a big word, Gabe."

"Shut it, Mr. I-Am-A-Fucking-Thesaurus, and ring me up already."

Sam laughed, scanning the pile of comics that Gabriel had thrown on the counter. The bookstore he worked at stocked up on comic books because of Gabe - he'd buy almost all of them before anyone else could. He called it being a 'collector'. Sam called it an obsession.

Still, in the two months he'd been working there no one else had even come close to buying as many comics as Gabriel seemed to. Sam had asked about it one day, and Missouri - the manager - had shrugged. 

"Ask him yourself," she had said. "He wouldn't tell any of us anyway. But he likes you."

Sam had ignored both that last comment and the twinkle in her eyes when she said it, but resolved to ask Gabriel the next time they saw each other.

Here's how it went down:

"Hey, Gabriel, how come you buy so many comics? Do you have time to read them all?" 

"I have an inheritance, basically meaning I don't ever have to work in my life ever, so yeah." Gabriel said it with a completely straight face. Sam flipped him the bird.

"Real reason, man."

Gabriel had just shrugged, fondly flipping through Captain America #47. "I like having them everywhere, I guess. Makes me feel like there's something I'm actually dedicated to, y'know?"

And strangely enough, Sam had. 

There was a lot of teasing that went down with Gabriel, but neither of them ever really meant it seriously. And with Gabriel coming in every single day, Sam really couldn't tell where the teasing ended and the flirting began.

On the day he'd bought the Young Avengers comics, Gabriel hadn't come in for a couple days, before coming back and sauntering in like he owned the place. Sam frowned when he saw him, and then Gabriel had slammed the comics down on the counter. And then the banter, which was normal. 

"Where were you?" Sam finally asked, trying not to show how curious he was. But Gabriel, the fucker, just shrugged a shoulder.

"Sabbatical."

"Thanks for the information overload, Gabe." Sam rolled his eyes, sliding the bag of comics over to Gabriel. 

Gabriel, perpetual five year old that he was, stuck out a tongue at him. "If you must know I was visiting family in Tucson. Because I love seeing my brothers and listening to them fight for 48 hours straight."

"Sorry," Sam said.

"Eh," Gabriel muttered, waving a hand unconcernedly. He grabbed the bag and saluted Sam, smiling over at him. "Thanks, Samsquatch. See ya tomorrow."

Sam waved back, trying not to give a name to the feeling curling in his chest. 

\--

The next day Gabriel came back as promised, hands casually stuffed into the pockets of his overlarge jacket. Instead of heading straight to the comics like normal, he headed to the desk where Sam stood, head down on the counter. He rang the bell and Sam jerked up, blinking around blearily before focusing on Gabriel's face. 

"You asshat," he groaned, digging his fingers into his eyes. Gabriel laughed, leaning over to ruffle his hair. 

"Hey, sleeping beauty, it's time to get up."

Sam flipped him off, hurriedly tucking his hand away when Missouri peeked her head out of the office.

"Sam Winchester, if I see you doing any more obscene gestures in my store I will force you to work night shift," she threatened, eyebrow raising to a dangerous peak. Sam held up his hands in defense, trying to placate her. 

"You got it, ma'am," he said with a weak smile, side-eyeing a glare at Gabriel when he heard the other man snort. Missouri kept her stank eye on him for a moment more then retreated into the office, looking between the two of them.

Sam turned back to Gabriel when the door closed, shaking his head.

"Dick," he muttered, no real heat behind it. Gabriel laughed, reaching up to wipe tears from his eyes. 

"You were about to shit your pants," he gasped out, clutching at his abdomen. Sam rolled his eyes good-naturedly. 

"You done?" he asked, and the laughter started to dwindle. Eventually Gabriel straightened up, face red from laughing so hard, and leaned over the counter.

"No comics?" Sam asked, confused. Gabriel shook his head, fingers tapping on the counter.

"No comics," he affirmed. "Wanted to know if you might want to grab a coffee sometime?" 

"Uh," Sam started, taken aback. He blushed, trying to say something, anything. Gabriel was glancing up at him, suddenly shy, and Sam wasn't really sure how to handle him when he wasn't being all cocksure and obnoxious. His face started to fall and Sam finally found his words. 

"I'd love to?" He wasn't sure why it came out as a question, other than Gabriel was a guy asking him out; though Sam didn't have any qualms about it, it was different than what he was used to. 

And then he thought back to the teasing he and Gabriel did everyday and wanted to slap himself for not realizing sooner. So he repeated himself, making it sound a lot more confident and interested than it had. "Really, I'd love to."

Sam knew it was the right answer when his chest fluttered as Gabriel's face lit up. 

Maybe Missouri had been onto something, after all.


End file.
